With modern video and broadcast content delivery systems, a great variety of content is available to the viewing public, such as movies, sports shows, entertainment shows, informational shows, entertainment content, advertising content, et cetera. Because viewers have busy lives and cannot always watch desired content when it is broadcast or otherwise delivered, video recording systems, for example digital video recording (DVR) systems, have become popular with which a viewer may record a given piece of content for viewing at an available time.
It is not uncommon for a given household, dormitory, business or other congregation of viewers to have multiple persons who would like to view a piece of recorded content at different times based on individual availability. For example, in a given household, four members of a family may desire to view a piece of recorded content, such as an educational movie, but their individual schedules may require them to watch the movie at four different times. Because each member of the family does not know when others have viewed the recorded content, they do not delete the recorded content, and memory space of the recording device or at a network-based recording system may be needlessly occupied. Because video recording devices or systems have limited memory space, needless occupation of memory space may prevent viewers from storing additional content or may cause viewers to unnecessarily purchase additional memory space.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.